


Roy's Stupid Sweaters

by Traxits



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied Roy Harper/Koriand'r, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people collected snow globes.  Roy?  Roy had a sweater from just about every neat place that they’d ever been to as the Outlaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roy's Stupid Sweaters

Some people collected snow globes. Roy? Roy had a sweater from just about every neat place that they’d ever been to as the Outlaws. Kori had glanced at them at first and dismissed them as a strange human fixation on clothing. Roy had to admit, she wasn’t that far off.

And then there was Jason, who growled faintly every time he spotted Roy in one, every time Roy asked him to bring him something back from wherever Jason was jetting off to.

Still, the collection was definitely growing bigger. And no one was picking up sweaters in Roy’s size anymore. They were all oversized, hung down to half cover Roy’s hands, and Kori was more than a little intrigued by the lack of functionality of such clothing.

Roy let her play with them whenever she was interested, and he had to admit, seeing her wander around in just one of those over-sized sweaters was pretty damn appealing.

He’d thought he’d seen the best part of those sweaters then, thought that there was no way his little collection could achieve any greater heights. Then Dubai happened, and he and Kori had a little bit of a harder time getting out than Jason did. Not because Jason had left them, but because they’d stayed to mop up everyone who didn’t immediately chase after Jay.

Kori took off the minute they got home, and Roy watched her go before he let himself in. He was just about to drop his bag onto the ground when something made his fingers clench around the strap. The bag stopped barely an inch above the floor, and Roy swallowed back the ‘Jaybird’ he’d been about to shout.

Jason was right there, after all, sleeping on the couch, and Roy hesitated before he carefully lowered the bag to the floor. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Jason actually sleeping. He had always assumed that Jason did sleep, at some point, somewhere, but he’d never walked in on him, never saw it.

He swallowed again, and his hand twitched on the door handle before he slowly closed it. Somehow, the noise didn’t wake Jason up— that was almost more concerning than seeing Jay sleep— and he took first one step, then another. Closing the distance, he realized that Jason had not, in fact, pulled the thin blanket down off the back of the couch to wrap up in. Instead, he was wearing one of Roy’s sweaters.

Dark brown and hideous, it was one of Roy’s favorites just because of how ugly it was and how much Jay felt compelled to complain, loudly, about it every time he saw it.

Now, seeing Jason all wrapped up in it and asleep on the couch…

Something painful twisted in Roy’s chest, and he managed one more step toward the couch, close enough to touch Jay’s hair, and he hesitated a second more before he said, “Hey, Jaybird. Napping?”

He wasn’t stupid enough to try to touch Jason while he was sleep. Jason was just shy of a freaking ninja, and while Roy could deflect him, he wasn’t interested in that.

He was still sore from the waves of bad guys they’d fought off.

Jason jerked awake, his eyes dark as they snapped to Roy, and he shoved himself up before Roy could say anything else.

“Took you long enough,” he muttered, and he started to push himself up off the couch, but Roy reached out and caught his arm and dropped down beside him.

“Yeah,” Roy breathed. "Got caught in some turbulence. Is that… my sweater?“

Jason jerked his arm out of Roy’s hold, and he glanced down at the hideous shade of brown before he looked pointedly away. "Got cold waiting on your dumb ass.”

The words were low, so low that Roy wasn’t actually certain he’d heard them correctly, but he grinned all the same, wide and easy as he reached up to pull his hat off and toss it across the room. "Yeah? Cold, man?“ He leaned in closer to Jason, who was looking back at him all narrow-eyed. Like maybe Roy was something he was still not sure what to do with. Maybe Jay was still trying to decide if he needed to defend himself or not. Roy couldn’t exactly blame him there.

Defending himself was probably a damn good idea, especially since the only other people who did were Roy and Kori.

“So maybe you need something to warm you up,” Roy offered, his grin widening. He leaned in a little closer, and Jason shifted on the couch beside him before he started to push himself up again.

“Or maybe you and Kori just need to be faster,” he countered, and Roy blew out a sigh as he watched Jason stand and peel that sweater off.

“We were trying to stay subtle. You’re the one always complaining that we’re too obvious. Too flashy—”

The sweater hit him in the face, and Roy snorted. "Real mature there, Jaybird,“ he started, but just as he got the sweater pulled down so that he could see again, Jason’s mouth was against his, cutting off his words.

Roy was well behind moaning for a stupid kiss, but it was Jason, and Jay… Well.

Jason kissed him hard, his hands in Roy’s hair as he tilted Roy’s head back and took the kiss he wanted. The kiss Roy wasn’t sure he knew how to say no to. Not to Jason, and that had nothing to do with how Jason had saved his life. It was just Jason, Jason and how his stupid Jaybird seemed to think he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

When Jason finally let him pull back, it was only because Roy was actively lightheaded from the lack of air, and he blinked blearily up against the light. Jason wasn’t far from him, and Roy licked his bottom lip before he murmured, "We’re okay.”

Because he knew: the sweater wasn’t the point, and Jason had definitely not been cold.

“We’re okay, Jaybird,” he said again, clearer this time, in case Jason hadn’t heard him. He reached up to brush his fingers against Jason’s shoulder, and Jason wrapped his hand around Roy’s wrist before he could touch the soft t-shirt.

“Took too damn long,” Jason replied. His voice trembled on the words, and Roy smiled again, wide and easy and fond as he leaned up for another one of those kisses.

“We’re okay,” he repeated. He’d say it as many times as Jason needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://traxits.tumblr.com), [here](http://traxits.tumblr.com/post/117771704852/jay-roy-number-13), in response to a prompt.


End file.
